


Ледяной король

by Serenada_san



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: "С каждым шагом тяжелели доспехи, меч оттягивал руки. Злой порыв ветра швырнул в лицо пригоршню снега: «убирайся, тебе не рады здесь, человек». Артур утерся, наклонил голову упрямо. Стылая земля гудела под ногами. Всю жизнь он охотился здесь, а теперь не узнавал этих мест — и все равно точно знал, куда идти.Туда, куда меньше всего хочется сворачивать."Короткая сказка со счастливым финалом.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 23





	Ледяной король

***

Тишина стлалась над мертвым лесом, плутала меж голых замерзших деревьев. Только хрустела под сапогами голубая от инея трава вперемешку со стеклянным вереском.

Дорога была верная: чем дальше забирался Артур, тем холоднее, неприступнее делался лес. Рыцари остались на опушке, с конем пришлось расстаться там же. Никто не мог проникнуть в ледяную лесную чащу, кроме короля.

С каждым шагом тяжелели доспехи, меч оттягивал руки. Злой порыв ветра швырнул в лицо пригоршню снега: «убирайся, тебе не рады здесь, человек». Артур утерся, наклонил голову упрямо. Стылая земля гудела под ногами. Всю жизнь он охотился здесь, а теперь не узнавал этих мест — и все равно точно знал, куда идти.

Туда, куда меньше всего хочется сворачивать.

Черные деревья тянулись к нему иссохшими руками-ветками, когда он пробирался все глубже в сердце леса. Не то молили о помощи, не то хотели схватить чужака, который рушил безмолвие тяжелыми шагами, бряцанием оружия и хриплым дыханием. Даже зенитное солнце тускнело возле скованной земли и набрасывало поверх тишины еще один прозрачный слой ледяного шелка.

Артур вдруг вышел на поляну, хотя готов был поклясться, что никакой поляны впереди не видел. Посреди нее вздымалась запорошенная снегом гора, которая спустя долгое мгновение вздохнула — и обернулась драконом. Артур медленно двинулся вдоль хребта, прикрытого крылом и загибающегося дугой, прошел по кромке поляны вкруг, миновав исполинскую голову с тяжело закрытыми веками.

Артур шел, и каждый шаг был как подвиг. Воздух мучительно стыл в груди, вырывался изо рта клубами пара, немые пальцы не чувствовали рукояти меча. Глаза заволакивало молочным туманом, и все же Артур ясно увидел трон, вокруг которого, будто это величайший клад в мире, спал дракон.

Ледяной король тоже спал, но широко открыты были его синие очи. Иней серебрился в белых волосах, а голову венчала хрустальная корона, в которой звездой сиял драгоценный камень. Бледен был лик восседавшего на троне, только рот горел красным, будто рана, и из раны этой сочились безмолвные слова заклятья. Не мигая, не видя Артура, он шевелил губами, а лес вокруг отзывался на них, все глубже погружаясь в глухое беспамятство, затягиваясь снежной паутиной.

Целую вечность подбирался к нему Артур, долгие века отмеряли каждый шаг. Он увидел, как приоткрылся золотой глаз дракона и тут же смежился — видно, даже он не мог противиться колыбельной, которую нашептывал его король.

На расстоянии вытянутой руки Артур призвал все силы, какие еще оставались в нем, вспомнил все молитвы и все проклятья, какие только были ему известны, медленно занес меч над головой — и опустил, выдохнув еще одно облако морозного пара.

Проклятая хрустальная корона слетела с головы и рассыпалась алмазной пылью от удара о землю. Восхитительный камень яростно пламенел еще немного — и потух, обернувшись простой стекляшкой. Опершись руками на подлокотники трона, Артур прижался к умолкнувшим губам горячим поцелуем, чувствуя, как жизнь возвращается в его сердце и наполняет землю.

— Просыпайся, чародей, — позвал он тихо. — Я не велел тебе покидать двор.

Мерлин сонно моргнул и наконец посмотрел на него, мгновенно узнавая, улыбаясь оттаявшими глазами. Волосы его темнели, и мертвенная бледность уступала разгорающемуся на скулах румянцу.

— Прости. Я был самонадеян. Забыл уже, что с магией не стоит шутить, даже мне. — Он накрыл теплеющими пальцами руки Артура, вздохнул виновато. — Но каждую минуту я хотел к тебе вернуться.

— Я знаю, Мерлин. — Артур прижался лбом к его лбу и закрыл глаза. — Я слышал.

Над их головами пронеслась шумная птичья стая, а позади вдруг заворочалось, загудело, заскребло по земле, и их обоих вдруг обдало порывом ветра, от которого совсем не было холодно.

Это дракон расправлял крылья.


End file.
